


On the Edge

by IngridAnne24



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison has some fun with Emily. Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Emison needs to happen in the show so I can stop writing smut. What am I saying? I'll probably still write smut.

The pool she was swimming in was seemingly endless, but no matter how far she went, she didn't feel tired. She was happy, actually. Happier than she had been in a while. Then, she dove down and went deeper, and deeper. It was also apparently bottomless, but she never needed air.

All of the sudden, though, she was suddenly in a hot shower, the pool completely gone. There was a tingling sensation on the side of her neck and on the inside of her thighs. She couldn't see anyone, but her mind wasn't telling her this was something unusual.

“Em. Emily,” a soft, bodiless voice said in her ear. “Wake up.”

The image of the shower faded until it was just blackness, and Emily could feel her bed underneath her, as well as a hot breath on her neck. Emily's eyes slowly blinked open and saw the sparkle of blue eyes in the dark.

“You must have been tired. I've been whispering in your ear for ten minutes,” Alison chuckled. “And I've been touching you for just as long.”

“Touching me?”

“Your legs and stomach. Nothing else,” Alison whispered huskily. Alison punctuated this by sliding her hand up Emily's thigh and stopping short of her crotch. “I had a dream about you, Em, and I woke up so turned on.”

“Oh, yeah? What do you plan on doing about that?” Emily asked, still looking at Alison, but her mind focused on the warm hand on her leg.

Alison didn't waste any time crawling over Emily and straddling her legs. The streetlight outside cast a soft light on Alison and Emily could see the hungry look on her face.

“I'm gonna make you beg, Emily Fields, then beg some more, then I'll make you come so hard,” Alison said with a growl.

Emily didn't respond to that, mostly because she was never that good with dirty talk, but also she was having trouble thinking straight after Alison said that.

“Yeah? How hard?” Emily asked. She regretted saying that immediately.

Alison didn't say anything. Instead, she slid the hand on Emily's thigh up and stroked her crotch through her underwear. Emily moaned softly.

“Wow, wet already,” Alison husked. Two of her fingers pressed against Emily's clit, causing Emily moan a little bit louder. “This is going to be very easy.”

Alison moved the underwear aside and slid the two fingers into Emily. Emily's neck arched, pushing her head deeper into her pillow. Alison slowly moved her fingers, bending them, crooking them, until she found a spot that made Emily groan. It took a few moments for Emily to realize Alison was deliberately avoiding her clitoris. 

“Are you going to focus on any other part of me?” Emily asked, trying to sound casual.  
Alison's thumb quickly swiped Emily's clit, causing Emily to have a small spasm.

“You mean that?” Alison asked innocently.

Emily nodded with a soft “hm.” When Alison did it again, Emily's back arched up and she let out a long moan. Alison continued to do it, with added frequency, until Emily could feel her body tense up. She was so close, so close to that wonderful moment, when Alison's hand was completely gone.

“What?” Emily asked dumbly.

“I said I was going to make you beg, didn't I?” Alison responded with a mischievous grin.

Alison leaned up and kissed Emily, while her hand massaged Emily's breast. It felt nice, but hardly what Emily wanted. She tried to enjoy, though, because she was not going to beg in front of Alison. And she thought she was going to be fine, until a knee was pressed between her legs. The pressure made her eyes roll back in her head, which, unfortunately, Alison saw.

“You like that, huh?” Alison moved her leg back, then pressed her knee against Emily's crotch again.

“Hm,” Emily mumbled.

Alison sat back on Emily's legs, pulled Emily's underwear down her legs, and bent down to flick her tongue over Emily's clit. Emily reached up and stuck her arms under the pillow, and groaned.

“Oh, God,” Emily gasped. Alison was too good at this; she knew the exact pressure and speed to go, everytime.

“Is that begging?” Alison asked, placing her chin just below Emily's stomach.

Emily shook her head, avoiding making eye contact with Alison. She heard Alison say “hm” before she crawled off Emily and crossed the room. She dug her hands into her bag and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

“Where'd you get those?”

Alison grinned. “Spencer's.”

Emily raised her eyebrows. “Spencer had handcuffs at her house? Are they Toby's?”

“No, no. Spencer's, the store in the mall,” Alison laughed. “The place where you can buy both dildos and fake vomit.”

Emily was about to ask why Alison had the handcuffs, but when Alison walked back over to the bed and asked for Emily's hands, she didn't need to. Emily silently held her hands up while Alison took them, and attached the handcuffs to Emily's wrists and the headboard.

“What do you have planned, Ali?” Emily asked cautiously.

“You'll see,” Alison sing-songed.

She took her position over Emily's legs again and flicked her finger at Emily clit. If it wasn't for Alison sitting on her legs, Emily's leg would have jerked up. Alison did it again and Emily pulled against the handcuffs. Emily looked up into Alison's eyes and got this dark, predatory stare back. Emily sometimes had trouble knowing what Alison was thinking, and this was no exception. Alison had sat up into a kneeling position, then pulled her shorts down. With a grin at Emily, she tucked her fingers between her own legs, and dragged them up herself. She did it again, then Emily watched her slide her fingers into herself. Alison groaned, her eyes closed. All Emily could do was watch, watch in agony.

Alison reached down and gave Emily a quick stroke before using that hand to stroke herself. Emily couldn't decide if that quick contact was some mercy or teasing, because it was nice, however brief, but it still felt like teasing. 

Alison now had two fingers in herself, while her other hand was working at her clit, drawing fast circles with the index finger. Emily could feel Alison's legs tighten against her own, and watched Alison's neck arch back. A few seconds later, Alison gasped, her body shook for several seconds, and she collapsed on top of Emily. When she caught her breath, she looked up at Emily and grinned.

“That was nice. I almost just want to go to sleep now.”

Emily's stomach dropped. She tried to not look slightly panicked, but she knew it was on her face. Alison chuckled, then kissed Emily. Then her finger was pressed to Emily's clit, then it ran in circles. She kept that going, and sped up, until Emily was quickly reaching that point. Once again, Emily was very close, and once again, Alison stopped. She knew Emily way too well.

“Ali...”

“Hmm?”

“Keep going.”

Alison took a minute to consider this, but then she did continue. She did what she was doing before, including the stopping right before Emily reached orgasm.

“Alison.”

“Yeah?”

“Please, don't stop,” Emily whined. She knew it was begging, and she knew Alison had won, and Alison knew it as well. She didn't care.

“Since you said please...”

Alison stroked Emily with tight, fast circles, while her other hand slipped two fingers into Emily. Both hands were moving in sync and it didn't take long for Emily to start to get to that point again. But, yet again, Alison removed her finger from Emily's clit, while her fingers, unmoving, remained inside Emily.

“Ali...”

“I know, I'm sorry,” Alison chuckled. She quickly put her hands back to work, and not even ten seconds later, a strong orgasm rolled over Emily. Because of the handcuffs and Alison on her legs, she wasn't able to move much, but her whole back raised off the bed and arched up towards Alison. Alison removed the hand inside Emily, but kept her other hand slowly circling Emily, easing her out of the orgasm. 

“Wasn't that worth it?” Alison whispered as she slid up to lie on top of Emily. She kissed Emily's neck.

“Yeah,” Emily said, dazed. “I'd prefer you didn't tease me like that again, though.”

“Psh, teasing's more fun. It makes the orgasms much better,” Alison said. She kissed Emily's cheek, then laid down next to Emily.

When Emily's brain was less fuzzy, she pulled on her arms. “Um, Ali? The handcuffs?”

“I don't know, you look pretty hot that way. ...Fine,” Alison added when Emily gave her a look. Alison grabbed the key off the nightstand and unlocked the handcuffs. As soon as Emily's hands were free, she grabbed Alison and pulled her into a tight hug. She buried her face into Alison's hair and sighed. The only thing better than being post-coital, was being post-coital while having Alison's fragrant hair in her face. Emily fell asleep to Alison drawing gentle circles on her back as she hummed an unrecognizable tune in Emily's ear.


End file.
